Win You Over
by LifeIsAnIllusion
Summary: My altered version of the hotel room scene in 3x21. WARNING: INCEST, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE


**Win You Over**

Claire unlocked the door with difficulty, trying to make an utterly drunk Nathan stand upright behind her. It was proving to be a difficult task as Nathan had given up all hope to stand up on his own. She finally managed to get the bloody door open and pushed it forward, pulling Nathan along behind her. He followed obediently, head drooped low. She threw the keys on the bed and shut the door behind her, momentarily letting go of his arm. The second she did so, he staggered backwards. She lunged forward to stop him from falling on top of her, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He did steady himself, groaning slightly as he did. Claire could feel his whole body pressed against hers and the groan emitting from his throat sent vibrations through his body, Claire blushed at their close proximity. As if having her arms tightly wrapped around his waist wasn't enough, Nathan brought his own hands to rest over hers, holding her arms in place. He stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed, hands firmly enclosing hers…

"Mmm…"

Claire suddenly felt hot as she felt him vibrate against her again. His voice was softer this time, less harsh than before…almost like a purring sound, soft and subtle…It made her slightly uneasy…not to mention being this close to him was filling every known sense in her body with his incredibly manly, musky scent…it was a bit too much for her to handle…

"You should never fly in that condition," she said in an attempt to distract herself. Withdrawing her hands from his waist and pushing him slightly forward, noticing the significant difference at the loss of his body heat against hers. Nathan stumbled on his feet, leaning against the wall as he turned his eyes to look at her. "How come your not …?" he trailed off, looking at her in drunken confusion.

Claire understood what he meant and laughed, "The whole tissue regeneration thing…It involves not letting me get drunk," she explained.

Nathan didn't reply, just stared at her silently. Claire's smile faltered under his intense gaze. His eyes moved over her slowly, making her self conscious yet at the same time, unbelievably aroused. His gaze had a heat to it, something in his eyes that caused a spark to fire within her. Whether it was a certain possessiveness about him or that look of lust, Claire found herself go weak at the knees.

She blinked once, finally comprehending the situation.

She was getting aroused by Nathan. Her _biological father_…she should have felt disgusted with herself…getting aroused by the man who had reduced those like her to fugitives, not to mention the fact that he was also her father…she _should_ have felt disgusted… but for some reason she just didn't…

Nathan looked away from her, not saying anything as he began unbuttoning his vest. Claire's gaze dropped downwards to the way his hands fumbled helplessly with the buttons. She knew she shouldn't…but her feet lead her towards him on their own accord. Nathan didn't pause in his movements to undo the buttons nor did he look up at her. She stood in front of him uncomfortably, unsure of what to do next.

She reached out her hands; Nathan's pausing the second her skin brushed against his. "Let me help," she mumbled, not looking up at him. She gently pried his hands away from his vest, pushing them to the side as she began slowly unbuttoning it herself. Nathan gave up, dropping his hands to the side as he leaned against the wall. She worked her way down, feeling Nathan's eyes on her all the while. It made her cheeks grow hot but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked suddenly, breaking the silence around them.

Claire stopped her movements, looking up at him with a frown, "Doing what?" she asked.

Nathan moved his head a little closer to hers, "Taking care of me…" he said. Claire could smell his breath, slightly tainted by the smell of tequila. She felt her breathing stop when she two warm, manly hands placed themselves on either sides of her waist, pulling her closer to the body she was already standing directly in front of. "Why…?" Nathan repeated in a hoarse voice, "…even after all I've done…I've been nothing but a bastard…you should hate me…then _why _are you doing this?"

His question threw her off guard. He was right; she _should _hate him…but she didn't…maybe it was the gratitude that he had come to save her, that he'd risked his neck to ensure she wasn't captured...maybe it was the fact that he had willingly drunk himself into a stupor to win them money…it was all jumbled up, her thoughts, her emotions…they were too confusing for her to pinpoint one specific answer to his question. She slowly played with the button she had been working to undo, tugging on it slightly while thinking of what she would reply with.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully after a moment's consideration, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I don't hate you…" Whatever she might have said earlier that evening, she knew that what she had said about not hating him was one hundred percent true. She really didn't…she should…but again, she just didn't.

Nathan was silent for a moment, she could feel his eyes on her again but she stubbornly refused to meet them, finally unfastening the last button on his vest. She moved to push it over his shoulders but he surprised her, suddenly bringing his mouth down on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips smash with her own. She pushed him back on reflex, her eyes searching his in shock. She knew he was drunk, but was sure he at least knew what he was doing. He looked back at her firmly, his eyes once more holding in them the same lustful, possessive look.

A whispered 'Nathan' was all she was able to get out before Nathan brought his mouth over hers once more. It only took barley half a second before Claire's eyes fluttered shut accompanied by a low moan as she gave into the kiss, hands reaching up desperately to entwine in his hair. The thought of her biological connection with the man before her, about how wrong it all was melted away in the heat of the moment as his lips moved over hers, getting more and more demanding by the second, his hands cupping her face possessively.

Nathan traced her lips with his sharp tongue, Claire more than happily parting her lips for him, allowing Nathan's tongue to slide into her mouth, meeting hers with soft warmth and battling for instant dominance making her dizzy. Claire moaned again, her hands sliding down over his chest to impatiently push back the vest she had been undoing for the past minutes. Nathan shrugged it off, momentarily removing his hands from her face to get it off his shoulders before bringing them back to cup her face. His mouth met hers again and he pushed her towards the bed, stumbling there on his own, and their mouths moving in sync the whole while. He threw her down roughly on the bed, Claire's back hit the scratchy mattress but she didn't care and propped herself up on the mattress on her elbows, looking up at him.

Nathan's shirt was askew; revealing a patch of his chest hair underneath, his hair was falling onto his forehead, a messy look she had never seen him bearing before. It suited him, she decided. She smiled tentatively at him, Nathan returned it with a grin of his own before lowering himself to hover over her on the bed, panting. She reached up instantly to entwine her fingers in his hair, pulling his face down for another kiss. He obliged, kissing her once before moving his mouth along her jaw line, down to her neck, planting heated open mouthed kisses along the way.

Claire felt herself shivering in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to feel him, his lips…his hands covering every inch of her body. She could feel heat pooling between her legs, a throbbing need growing stronger with every passing minute. "Nathan…" she panted as he bit softly on a sensitive spot on her neck, she tugged on his hair again, pulling him up for another needy kiss. Nathan's hands slid down her side, tugging at her black tank top. She bucked up, allowing him to pull it over her head and throw it aside, revealing her black bra underneath.

Claire blushed suddenly as she felt the night air hit her bare flesh and saw Nathan looking at her with awe, a grin plastered across his face. "Your beautiful you know that?" he growled in her ear, making her shiver before he smoothed the black strap down either sides of her shoulder with his fingers, kissing the path in its wake before he pulled the piece of fabric off her, leaving her upper body completely naked.

His warm hand instantly cupped one breast, massaging it gently, his thumb flicking over her nipple while he sucked on the other, his tongue swirling around. Claire was too high as a result of his ministrations to be able to think straight but she did know that Nathan wasn't playing fairly. _He _still had his clothes on. So she pushed him back, as much as she instantly missed the lack of his touch, so he was sitting on his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands across his well built chest, pressing kisses over it as she pushed the offensive piece of fabric off him. She reached for his slacks, blushing even more when she felt his arousal.

It was an intoxicating feeling, knowing that she was the cause of his erection…that he was this aroused by _her..._ She massaged him slowly over the fabric of his pants, smiling as she heard him moan with pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. She quickly whipped his belt off, throwing it aside as she undid the button and zipper of his slacks. Nathan kicked it off, climbing back on top of her as she threw her own jeans aside leaving them both in only their underwear. Nathan kissed her hungrily before moving downwards once more, kissing along her stomach, biting, suckling and nuzzling every inch of her skin there. Claire bucked into his touch, moaning as the throbbing in between her legs grew consistently.

"Nathan…please…" she panted.

Nathan looked up at her and grinned, nudging her legs open with his knee. He slowly traced the outline of her red thong with the tip of his finger, teasing her until she writhed in a pool of her arousal before he slid the damp cotton material down her legs at a tantalizingly slow pace, his fingers brushing along her legs. "Nathaaan…" Claire groaned as he brought his hands back up, his fingers dancing along the inside of her thighs now barely touching her skin, driving her crazy. Her need was stronger than ever as a result of his teasing.

Nathan traced her opening with a light finger before finally slipping two slender fingers inside of her. He pumped her in a steady rhythm, his thumb slowly massaging her clit, building a delicious knot in her stomach as he did so. Claire shivered and pushed into his touch, trying to get him to go deeper. "Mmm…Nathan…Nathan…" she repeated his name over and over again in a breathless voice like a mantra, incapable of finding in her the coherency to say anything else. "Nathan…OH!" she cried out in surprise at the sensation as he added another finger. She bit her lip, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt herself get closer to her climax.

Nathan pulled out his fingers a second later. Claire's eyes flew open and she looked at him in horror, why was he stopping?! "Wh-" Nathan grinned devilishly, wiping her arousal off his fingers with a lick of his tongue.

"Not so easy, princess…" he said, his words ever so slightly slurred.

Claire felt frustration swell inside her and she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed at her expression, moving in to kiss her, she bit his lower lip to show her anger and he chuckled against her lips. _I'll show him…I'm not the only one who has a need to be taken care of_, she thought. Claire bucked her hips, rotating them against his erection. Nathan stopped chuckling suddenly. She grinned at his reaction and rotated her hips again. Nathan reached out two hands to grab her waist firmly, stilling her movements.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked slyly. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her. Claire smiled innocently up at him; he gave her a long, stern look before he moved in between her legs again. Claire gasped when she felt his tongue dart out and lick her, _hard. _All the gentleness from his touch was now gone. He licked her fiercely, long, hard licks causing her to shiver violently. "Oh!" she cried, burying her finger in his hair and pushing his head against her as he continued to lick her, "…almost…there…" she panted. Nathan reached up a hand and flicked her clit roughly, causing her to come toppling over the edge. Claire's cry was muffled by his hand over her mouth.

"Don't want to give the clerk down there reason to suspect our activities do we…?" Nathan asked, licking his lips free of her come as he moved over her again.

"He…already does…" Claire said in a breathless voice after she had recovered, "Remember this morning?"

Claire found it funny that she had been offended earlier in the morning when the guy had suggested that she and would be having sex with Nathan. And now here she lay, completely naked, recovering from an orgasm his fingers and mouth had brought on…

Nathan smiled and kissed her briefly before pulling back. He slipped his boxers off and Claire's eyes widened slightly as she took in the size of him. She grinned, "Impressive," she complimented, blushing after realizing she had actually told Nathan that he had an impressive penis. Nathan laughed, and moved to hover over her entrance. Claire could feel herself already wet and ready for him.

Nathan entered her slowly, his lips beside her ears, "This is going to hurt a little," he said in a soft voice. Claire laughed, not bothering to point out that she was indestructible and couldn't get hurt. When she had accommodated the whole length of him inside her, Nathan brought his mouth over hers, kissing her. "God Claire, your so _tight_…" he growled as he began moving with her in a slow pace; gentle, lazy thrusts. Claire moaned into his mouth, raising her hips to meet his, half-thrust. She locked her legs around his waist, holding him tightly against her as he moved, her fingers digging into his back.

"Oh…mmm…Nathan…"Claire moaned, biting her lip and rocking her hips.

"Claire…" Nathan panted her name and it sounded like music to her ears, the way he took her name, full of need, of lust…his lips moved to her neck, kissing along her collarbones.

"Faster…" she panted, his slow thrusts not enough to satisfy her. Nathan obliged, picking up pace as he moved faster inside her. Claire could feel her climax coming and she kissed Nathan desperately, their tongues battling furiously.

His thrusts became shorter and jerkier as they both neared their climaxes. "Nathan…that's it!" Claire cried suddenly, grabbing his shoulders "…oooh…right…right there! That's it! Harder…ha-ohhh god…oh god oh god…_yes_, YES!!!" she cried as Nathan hit her in exactly the right spot over and over again.

"Come for me Claire," Nathan growled in a low voice right beside her ear, his breath tickling her skin. That was all she needed, he thrust into her once more and she had to bury her head in his shoulder to stop from crying out as she felt the second orgasm of the night wash over her.

Nathan thrust into her one last time before he too, came with a low grunt, emptying himself inside her. "Fuck…"

They held onto each other as they came down from their high, the smell of sex and sweat heavy in the air. Claire breathed it in, filling her senses with their mixed scents.

Nathan kissed her roughly then, his tongue sharply running along her lips before he pulled out of her and collapsed on his back beside her. Claire breathed slowly, heavily. She had just had _mind blowing _sex with her _biological father!!!! _There was no other way to explain it, no matter what. But surprisingly, Claire couldn't find it in her to feel guilty. She turned on her side to face Nathan, his eyes were closed, his breathing deep and steady. She figured he had fallen asleep. She pulled the sheets up and draped it over him, turning to lie back down on her side.

A hand locked around her wrist, stilling her movements. She turned to look at Nathan questioningly, his eyes still closed. "You wanna know why I came to save you?" he asked in a low mumble filled with sleep, barely loud enough for her to understand. Claire didn't reply, just stared at him silently. "Because I thought…" Nathan trailed off, his eyes opening to look at her, pain evident in them, "I thought in one move…I could win you over…"

Claire stared at him for a moment, a smile spreading across her face. She leaned in and pulled herself under the sheets, draping his arm over her shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. She placed a kiss on chest before resting her palm on it, "You did win me over…" she said. "…completely."


End file.
